School Days
by souyoosk
Summary: Taken place in an AU. Jomy finds himself in trouble when he isn't what the school system is programed to teach. A boy his age named Blue saves him, but the school he takes him to is known for its delinquents. JomyXBlue eventually
1. Chapter 1

"Jomy Marcus Shin come to the office with all of your things please." The secretary announced over the loudspeaker. Everyone in the class ignored the message; they had heard it every day last year, why was their second year in high school any different?

Jomy sighed and gathered his materials in his business-like bag that everyone had. The hallway outside was silent except for the clacking Jomy's school-issued shoes made on the hard and flawless tile floors. Even then, the shoes didn't make much noise. The almost absolute silence was creepy and Jomy found goose bumps raising on his skin. He got the distinct feeling that something wasn't right. Then, that sensation was replaced by another unpleasant one; Jomy was being watched and he could feel it. He stopped and looked around, but there was no other soul in the hallway with him. Jomy walked over to one of the windows peeking into the courtyard. Nobody. He walked across the hall to the other window looking out onto the front grounds of the school. Nothing.

"Jomy Marcus Shin," This time the announcement startled him. "please come to the office _immediately_."

"I'm coming. Sheesh." Jomy muttered under his breath, but he had no doubt in his mind that the administration heard him. The glares he received upon entering the main office confirmed his thoughts.

Jomy didn't wait for anyone to direct him to Principal's office. He had been there so many times during the past year at Number Five High. Principal was a hologram of an old and cranky woman that didn't accept anything but normalcy. She gave Jomy a despair look when he walked in. "Mr. Shin, I believe you know why I called you in here."

"No, I believe I have no idea why you called me here." Jomy continued to stand even though there was a chair right in front of him. Principal would rather he sit than stand, so he stood.

Principal rubbed her skin as if she were a real person fed up with Jomy. "You have been called out of class because of this." She held up a piece of paper with a doodle on it. It was Jomy's placement test from yesterday.

"So what? It's a drawing. It's not good, but I was bored."

"Mr. Shin, if you wish to continue in the Art Path, you may switch now-"

Jomy interrupted her. "I want to continue on the Advanced Path. How can you expect me to sit for an hour while the rest of the class finishes their tests? I needed something to do, so I drew some small little thing. It doesn't mean I'm not capable of being here."

"I believe that you need some…modification to your thinking. Mr. Shin follow me into this room so that you can-"

"Stop right there. Jomy, come with me before they take away everything from you." A boy around Jomy's age burst through the door. He had gray-white hair and red eyes.

But Principal didn't seem to see the newcomer. "Mr. Shin, please step into this room. Everything will be fixed there."

"Jomy, don't go in there. You won't like it. You won't be yourself anymore. Just take off the school bracelet and come with me." The boy took a step closer, but Jomy backed away.

"Who are you? Why are you asking me to leave? I-I don't want to go."

Principal sighed impatiently. "Jomy, the longer you wait, the longer you have to stay here to make up the amount of class you are missing. This will be painless."

"My name is Blue. Jomy, I'll explain everything to you once we get away. I promise. Just don't let them mess with your mind!" The boy stepped even closer and this time, Jomy took his hand.

"You promise to explain _everything_?"

Blue pulled him away quickly, darting down the hall as Jomy removed his school bracelet. "Not at once, but you need to ditch that thing because that's how the system recognizes you. Without it, your body is invisible just like mine."

"Okay." Jomy held onto Blue's clammy hand as they ran through the halls. Panting, Jomy asked another question. "How did you know I was in trouble and how do you even know my name?"

"You're going to find this really disturbing…but I was watching you. Before you say anything, it was because I had heard that you didn't fit well into the school system. They change your mind set when you don't fit in." Blue was panting even harder even though they were jogging at an extremely slow pace. Once they were out and well away from the school, Blue and Jomy had to stop…well, Blue needed to stop. Jomy really looked at how frail the boy looked when he was bent over, trying to breath.

"You're going to find it easier to breathe if you straighten up and put your hands over your head." Jomy pointed out, doing what he had suggested.

Blue flashed a bright smile that took Jomy off guard. "Thanks…give me a…few minutes and…I'll be ready…to go again."

A few minutes passed and Blue was still panting like he did before. Jomy sighed, then crouched down in front of Blue. "Get on my back. I'll carry you. You did save me back there."

Blue didn't hesitate. Jomy easily carried Blue's weight as well as they walked down the street. The two did get a few strange looks…well it was more so that _everyone_ turned to look at them when they passed. Jomy walked a few blocks in the same direction before thinking of asking where they were going. "Blue, where are you taking me?"

"Shangri La Academy. It's where the strange and the delinquents go when I or some of the professors can rescue them." Blue answered cheerfully, still catching his breath fifteen minutes after the running.

Jomy muttered under his breath again. "Great. I'm a delinquent and all I did was doodle on the back of my test."

"Turn here." Blue pointed to a dark alleyway with dirty buildings and trash everywhere. "This is the street the school's on."

_You must be kidding me._ Jomy looked around the street but couldn't recognize a school. "Which building is the school?"

"It's this one. We have to disguise the outside of it to prevent anyone from finding the location. Trust me; the interior looks a lot better than this does. There are even dorms because your ties to your old life will be completely cut."

Jomy stopped just before opening the door. "What do you mean by that? I can't see my old friends or my family?"

"Well-"

"Blue! Thank goodness you're back! We thought somebody had kidnapped you. You can't go walking off and-" The old man that came out to yell at Blue stopped. "Blue, who is this?"

"Zel, sorry to worry you, but I had to rescue Jomy. This is Jomy Marcus Shin, the one I told you about a couple of days ago." Blue got off Jomy's back to explain to Zel.

Jomy could tell immediately by Zel's tone that Zel didn't like Jomy very much at all. "The boy that ran into you the other day after beating a referee drone for calling the wrong foul? I thought that we decided not to pick him up; that he was too violent and hot-headed."

"_You _decided not to pick him up. _I _think that anyone that needs saving is worth it. Besides, I've felt like I've known him before this. Jomy's special." Blue crossed his hands over his chest stubbornly. Jomy felt like there was something off about Blue crossing his hands like that. _It's not the pose; it's his body language. He was different talking to me._

"Mr. Shin! Stop staring out into space and pay attention when we are addressing you!" Zel stared up at Jomy with contempt. Jomy looked away, guilty of staring. "Is it true that they were going to 'fix your thinking'?"

"Principal mentioned something, but it wasn't very clear. Look, I don't want to stay here. I just-I don't know anymore. I thought I was fine at school the way I was, but…" Jomy sank down and crouched. He didn't want to deal with these strange people, he wanted to get home, but his parent's would be gone, and most of all he wanted to go back to the way life had been before that morning. But he knew that time couldn't be turned back, that he was stuck at the strange school with the strange people he hardly knew.

Blue put a hand on his head, "It's okay, Jomy. Everything will be alright. Just stay for a day; I'll show you around. If you don't want to go here, then I'll have someone take you home. Okay?"

"Okay." Jomy stood up and sighed. _It won't make a difference if I go home now or stay for a little while; nobody will be home for me._

Blue took Jomy by the hand as Zel tried yelling after them. Inside the building was extremely clean and beautiful compared to the shit-hole exterior. The hallways were painted a light sage green and the floors were spotless despite being white and glossy. The students all wore matching uniforms and talked quietly amongst themselves and to some of the teachers. It was so unlike the boisterous and messy way the other classes were at Jomy's old school. "This is so different from my school, well, old school. People would be throwing things down the halls during breaks and the teachers were mean and strict."

"Yeah, everybody here wants to be here. If there's a problem, we deal with it immediately. We have people to deal with discipline, but don't get in their way. Not even the student council president can stop them." Blue grimaced.

"Who's the pres-" Jomy couldn't finish because Blue jerked him forward.

"Here's my third classroom for the day. The bell's going to ring in a moment."

The other students were already in the classroom and the teacher, a tall and dark-skinned woman, was behind her desk. She was reading a book and Jomy could just make out the title. _Romeo and Juliette._ Once the bell rang, she put the book down. "Alright, everyone. Take your seats. Blue? Who is the boy that you have brought with you?"

"This is Jomy Marcus Shin. He is coming with me to my classes today so that he can decide whether to stay or not. Jomy, you can sit in the desk next to mine." Blue's desk, Jomy noted, was better than the rest of the class' and even had his name engraved in it. _What is going on with this kid?_

Class began so there was no time to ask Blue any more questions. It was easy to pay attention in the class because the material she taught was covered last year in Jomy's class, but it was told differently. He asked a lot of questions and even questioned her on a couple of points and, to Jomy's surprise, he wasn't sent to the office for "interrupting class". The debate they had at the end was heated and Jomy really enjoyed her class. Blue listened in, but was the only one in the class that joined in on the conversation every now and then. Despite the silence from the rest of the class during the lecture/debaste, they all tried speaking to Jomy at once after the bell rang.

"That was so intense!"

"You're really smart and know you're stuff!"

"Can you help me out sometime, Jomy?"

Jomy was overwhelmed by the onslaught of questions and was going to yell at everyone, but Blue wrapped his hand over Jomy's mouth. "Okay guys, we have to go to our next class. Please don't rush Jomy like that. He is a new student after all."

All of the students took their time packing their things as Blue dragged Jomy into the next classroom, then the next. All day, the students greeted Blue respectfully, but when Jomy tried talking to Blue about it, he'd always change the subject. Jomy gave up until the end of the school day, which was about 3:05 pm, and was finally given a chance to ask Blue what was going on. "You've been avoiding my questions all day. How important are you to this school. Everyone knows you, and _me_ for that matter. What aren't you telling me?"

"Okay, Jomy. I'll tell you. I chose you to be-"

Blue was interrupted by a loudmouth teen with straight, silver hair. "And what are you two doing wandering the halls? I think we have some fresh meat. What do you think guys?"

A girl with brown hair grinned. "Yeah, Tachyron. What should we do about this?"

Another male with pink and curly hair walked out to the front; he was obviously the leader. "We do nothing until they do something wrong. You know the rules. You, new kid, what's your name?"

"Jomy." Jomy glared at the kid and stood in front of Blue, who had gone still since the others had shown up.

"That's my grandpa's name. You're glare is good. I like you. It's a good thing that you're going to be his vice president and nobody else. See ya around Grandpa." Tony walked away with the rest of his group following like rowdy ducklings.

Jomy turned to Blue very slowly. "I'm your _what_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:**

_Okay, I know I'm a terrible author to leave my story for this long, but I've been busy with school projects, reading, the holidays, and other stories that I've been working on. I'm trying to work on this a lot more often while I'm on break. Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter 2!_

"Now Jomy, don't be too displeased about this. I couldn't choose anyone else. I've watched you for a while now. You're a natural leader-"

Jomy didn't wait to hear what else Blue had to say, "So _you_ decided on your own that I would be the vice president? What if I say no?"

Blue smiled wearily. Jomy noticed that he was really pale and his breathing was a bit uneven. "Then you don't have to. I was going to ask you and I got so excited about meeting you that I told everyone that you were coming. Jomy, I'm sorry I did that without asking you. Would you consider taking the position for me? As you've noticed, I'm not exactly cut out for running around a lot. I need someone who will take charge when I'm gone, which unfortunately, is quite often. If you can't do it, I'll find someone else."

"Thank you. I just want to attend school and be as normal as possible. I'm going to go back to my old school. Thanks for the tour, but I'm not cut out for what you're asking." Jomy expected Blue to try harder to keep him there, but he was surprised.

"I'm sorry for taking you away today, Jomy. Thank _you_, Jomy, for coming all day. I'll have Leo take you back. Give me a few moments to get him." Blue bowed politely and walked off to the dorm areas. Jomy leaned up against the wall, feeling guilty for not helping them out. He stood up straight, shaking his head. _I will _not_ feel guilty for being kidnapped all day. I'm going to go back to my dorm, get a good night's rest, then return to my routine. _

As Jomy thought more about it, the more he disliked the thought of the boring white walls, the same bedroom, and the same lifeless people around him, the more he wanted to stay at the Shangri La Academy.

"Jomy, this is Leo. He was going to be your roommate, but he'll be taking you home. Do you, by any chance, know sign language? He understands us, but not many of us know how to understand him." Blue introduced the apricot-haired boy.

"I know a bit. Thanks Leo. You can keep the room to yourself for a while longer now." Jomy felt awkward now. He didn't want to cause any more trouble for these people.

_I would have liked to share a bedroom with you, but I shall accompany you back to your school._ Leo held out his hand and Jomy took it. Jomy didn't know how he understood Leo when not a single sign made sense to him. He shrugged it off as something unexplainable.

"Goodbye, Jomy. Thank you for enduring today. Perhaps I will see you sometime." Blue turned his back to Jomy and walked slowly in the direction that he had brought Leo from. Jomy felt a tugging within, but couldn't let go of the need to go back to his normalcy.

Leo and Jomy didn't 'speak' on the way back to Jomy's school. Leo seemed comfortable in the silence while Jomy was convincing himself that he was making the right decision. _I just need to finish high school normally, just like everyone else. Then, I can continue on to do whatever I want. _

"Ah, here it is. Thanks for taking me back. Are you going to be okay going back on your own? It's kinda dangerous around here at night." Jomy noticed that all of the streetlights were on, but they cast more shadows than light.

_It is fine. I can defend myself if the situation ever came to be. Goodbye, Jomy._ Leo began walking away and Jomy felt even more wrong about leaving it that way. As he started to get Leo's attention, something hard and cold was brought down on Jomy's head. Hard.

Jomy blacked out.

Jomy felt like only moments passed after being knocked out, but as his mind grew gradually clearer, he knew that there was a long time gap between then and when he was waking. He was hooked up to multiple machines and people in labcoats surrounded him. He tried to sit up in panic, but he was restrained to the table beneath him. Jomy grew alarmed and tried talking to the people looking over his data, but his voice wouldn't work. But somebody did notice that Jomy was awake. The woman fussed with one of the IV liquids and Jomy fell back into darkness.

Jomy blinked awake in his old house when he lived with his mother and father. His mother was there and she asked him a question. "Jomy, where were you instead of school today?"

"Shangri La Academy." He answered without thinking. _Why am I telling her this? I don't want to betray Blue._

His mother came forward offering him some food, but Jomy couldn't recognize what she was giving him. "Jomy, can you show me where the school is and who the boy was that took you there?"

_Blue? Wait, no. Why is Mom here? Why would she know about Blue taking me away? _Jomy felt _wrong_. The vision of his mother faded away as he rose to consciousness. The scientists beside him tried to sedate him, but Jomy thrashed wildly and knocked the needle from the nurse's hand. When Jomy pulled at the buckles holding him in place, they snapped. He lifted his body off the bed and tore the wires away from his skin. It stung, but he took off running the moment he could _hear_ the electricity in the machines going haywire. Jomy sprinted down the hall as the room he had been detained in exploded. Scientists tried catching him as he ran past them, but the fire from the explosion was consuming everything, so they paid less attention to him as he began searching each room for Leo.

_Where would they have him? _Jomy checked each room he passed, but most were empty. _Maybe he's in another room on another level?_ Jomy found the emergency stairs and when he opened the door, the alarm's blaring deafened him. He stopped running to cover his ears.

During the confusion, Jomy heard a small whisper in his mind that wasn't his. _Jomy? Jomy, can you hear me?"_

_Blue?_

Blue's voice sighed in relief. _Jomy, I know this sounds ridiculous, but I need you to close off your hearing. Once you do that, you'll be able to hear me easier and find Leo. I'll be waiting for you two outside._

_I'll try my best and get out as soon as possible._ Blue's presence in Jomy's mind faded away and Jomy hoped that it was him breaking the connection and not getting interrupted. _Now's not the time to be worried about him! I need to find Leo!_

Jomy closed his eyes and concentrated on completely closing off his hearing. Gradually, the alarm was silent; everything else was silent as well. The chaos around Jomy seemed like a comedy act as people scrambled around him without sound. Jomy let his instincts lead him through the maze of doors and hallways toward a single door that was still locked. Jomy kicked down the door and ran to Leo. He unhooked the machine from Leo, but he didn't wake up from his unconsciousness.

Jomy carried Leo on his back out of the room just in time for it to blow up behind them. Jomy and Leo were thrown down the hall from the impact of the explosion. Jomy felt blood dripping down from somewhere on his face. He looked around frantically for Leo and found him a few feet away, covered in dust and small wounds from the debris. Jomy hoisted Leo up onto his shoulders and continued back the way he came. _Or did I come from this way? Which way did I come from? _

_Jomy, calm down and head to your right. _Blue's voice was soft and relieving, but it was harder to hear than earlier.

I followed his voice through the maze of hallways, the burning building deserted. I spotted the doorframe and was almost home-free, but the rafters fell from the ceiling in the middle of the room and blocked our way through. The flames whipped around menacingly as Jomy backed away from the heat. Leo's weight was beginning to wear on Jomy and the smoke was grating his throat.

_Jomy, can you hear me? Where are you? I can feel that you're close. What's wrong?_

Jomy put Leo down on the ground and lay next to him so that he could breathe easier. _There's a bunch of big wooden rafters on fire and in the way. I'm sorry I couldn't save Leo. _Jomy coughed, sucking in air in gasps between the coughing. He looked around the room for one last hope, but couldn't see past the thick black smoke.

Jomy's eyes caught movement through the screen of smoke. He felt and heard the wood groaning and dropping smaller debris as it was moved by an unseen force. It lurched to the side, clearing a path to the entrance. Jomy felt someone pick him up, the hands holding him shaking. As soon as he pulled in fresh air, his lungs rejected the smoke that had been building. He vaguely felt cool stone at his back, then a moment later under his butt. His mind started clearing as he realized that he could feel a slight breeze and his body started feeling cold. Once he was able to open his eyes, he noticed that Leo was beside him and he could hear heavy, rasped panting to his left. Jomy turned his head unbelievably slow and saw Blue doubled over.

Jomy struggled to get to his feet as he frowned at Blue and said, "You have to stand up straight if you want to catch your breath."

Blue grinned at him gratefully, straightening at the suggestion. Jomy coughed some more, his throat burning. When he turned back to Blue, he was passed out on the ground. Jomy shot to his feet to kneel beside Blue. He felt the silver haired boy's pulse; it jumped at irregular intervals, but it was still there and strong. Leo stirred behind Jomy, rubbing the wound on his forehead.

_Jomy, where are we? Why is Blue here?_ Jomy could tell now that the sensation earlier was due to that he could actually hear Leo's thoughts. It was weird, but that wasn't really important.

_Leo, can you lead us back to Shangri La? We need to get Blue back there immediately or maybe even a hospital._ Jomy projected his thoughts just like he did with Blue. It was frightening for it to come to Jomy so easily, but even that thought was pushed to the back of Jomy's mind at that time.

Leo nodded as Jomy picked up Blue. _Yes, but we should take him back to Shangri La. The teachers can help him more than the hospital will. They'll just-_

Leo stopped the process of his thoughts, but Jomy just closed his eyes. _It's okay. I see now that they would just use him as an experiment and possibly even close down Shangri La. Being student council president is bigger than what I think of it, right? Blue is integral to its running._

_We should get going. We can talk on the way._ Leo began walking quickly and slowed down when he realized that Jomy might not be able to keep up. _Blue is the one that started the Shangri La Academy on the basis that anyone that doesn't fit in can still be themselves and attend school. His father was a wealthy widower that left a huge inheritance to his only son. He had meant for Blue to pay to find a cure for his illness, but Blue wanted to help other people. The teachers are all devoted to his cause, but think that Blue should just pay to get healed. _

_Is his illness that serious? And we can pick up the pace. For soccer practice, we've had to run with a little more than his weight. _Leo picked up the pace a bit and Jomy followed suit.

Leo checked in front of them every now and then to make sure that the streets were clear of police officers roaming the streets or of the scientists. _Blue's illness isn't that serious, but his weakness keeps him from doing pretty much anything. He's stronger some days and weaker others, but he still functions. There's nothing wrong with his heart, lungs, or any of his other major organs. He just gets tired and can't do anything, well, according to the teachers anyway._

_What do you mean by that?_

Leo brought Jomy down a familiar-looking street. They were minutes away from Shangri La. _The eld-teachers believe that Blue shouldn't be walking around and attending classes, but Blue thinks that he could get stronger if his body got used to the work. It's a constant battle. Blue doesn't listen to anyone's opinion once he has made up his mind. _

They came to the entrance of the Shangri La Academy. Jomy paused as Leo held open the door. _Once I walk through these doors again, I won't be able to return to a normal life._

_Is anything normal for you anymore?_ It wasn't Leo's voice, but Blue's. Jomy blinked at the limp body in his arms in surprise. He was still passed out and Leo was still staring at him with curiosity.

_Jomy?_ Leo startled Jomy who had finally made his decision. He walked back into the Shangri La with his head held high.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he going to be alright?" Jomy asked from the entrance of Blue's room. He didn't dare take another step into the threshold as the teachers hovered over him, making sure that Blue was going to wake up.

Zel turned to Jomy with fire burning in his eyes. He snapped at the blond-haired boy. "He'll be fine no thanks to you. None of this would have happened if you had just stayed here. Or, even better, you should have never come."

Jomy, pissed and a little disappointed, left. Leo followed after him, concern clear on his face. Jomy didn't notice until Leo spoke to him. _Jomy, are you okay? You swallowed a lot of smoke. You should rest tomorrow instead of attending classes. _

"I am the vice president now, right? I shouldn't be skipping school for such a small reason. I'll be fine as long as I take it easy." Jomy was awarded a shocked expression from Leo at the arrogance in Jomy's voice.

_You're going to accept? But why now?_

Jomy leaned against the wall in the hallway and closed his eyes against the bright fluorescent lights. "I need to prove myself here. I've never been treated as if I were useless until I came here. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing when I can do something for him. He saved my life."

_You'll be a good leader. I'll show you our room so that the both of us can get some rest. _Leo lead Jomy down three flights of stairs to the basement where the dorms were located. When Jomy and Leo went down the hall, they heard the slight turning of knobs and footsteps of people peeping as they passed in the dead of night. Jomy's thoughts went wild. _Do they know that I left earlier? Do they hate me for causing Blue to get sick? _

_Jomy, here we are. _Leo held open the last door in the hall. Jomy stepped into the room and was surprised by the warmth. The walls were painted a soft peach color and the two beds had matching yellow sheets and comforters. One bed was untouched while the other was hastily put together in a rush. There were a few personal items on one of the two desks and extra uniforms hanging in the closet. From what Jomy could see in the quick overview, the other door in the room must have lead to a bathroom.

"Thank you Leo. Oh, I just realized that I have nothing to sleep in." Jomy looked away from Leo to his dirty clothes covered in soot and charcoal. He looked back up to see that Leo was the same way.

_Don't worry, Blue prepared some clothing for you. I'm going to take a shower in the gym changing rooms._ Leo was out of the room before Jomy could even reply. He looked into the dresser in the closet and found some clothing with a note with his name scrawled on it in fancy lettering. Jomy took the pajamas out and went into the bathroom, locking the door out of habit. Then, Jomy paused.

_Wait, how does Blue know my sizes?_ There was a feeling of loss of privacy as Jomy remembered Blue's words. _I was watching you._ Jomy thought that he would be worried or disturbed from the thought of it, but Jomy couldn't. He still felt bad for Blue's condition. _That was it, _he thought as he washed the ash out of his hair. _It's pity. It's pity. It's pity!_

Once Jomy felt that he was thoroughly washed, he slipped out and dried off to put on his pajamas. They were warm and cotton. Leo was just getting back into the room when Jomy was getting under the covers of the bed. _Goodnight Jomy._

"Goodnight, Leo." Jomy mumbled as the lights turned off. Despite how tired Jomy was though, he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking and worrying about Blue. _I won't get any sleep this way. I think I can remember the way to Blue's room._

Jomy got up slowly and didn't make much sound as he snuck out of the room barefoot. The hall lights were dimmed, but not turned off like Jomy thought they were going to be. Jomy rationalized that the students were given a lot of trust at the school. Jomy turned each corner carefully though, not wanting to be seen by anyone.

"Going somewhere, Grandpa?" Tony stood over Jomy's shoulder, but quickly grabbed his mouth when he noticed that he had startled the short teen. "Shh, if you make a sound those geezers will send you back to bed immediately with someone to guard your door and mine."

Jomy glared, pulling Tony's hand away from his lips to whisper, "And what are you doing out so late at night?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Tony grinned as if he didn't have a care in the world. Jomy couldn't help but feel reassured that Tony wouldn't do anything to get him in trouble. "I was out for a walk. I couldn't sleep. And you?"

"Same, but I want peace of mind." Jomy answered vaguely. He was a little bit reluctant to tell Tony that he was going to visit another guy late at night while he was sleeping. _Now that I think about it, that is really strange._

Tony frowned. "If you're going to Blue's room, his door is the second one down the right hall. Do get some sleep tonight though, Grandpa. You'll be busy tomorrow."

Tony left before Jomy could say anything in return. He found his face getting hot as he blushed. _Was I too obvious?_

Jomy shook the thoughts and followed Tony's instructions. He found the door with the placard that said, Blue. He opened the door quietly and closed it behind him. Jomy found himself moving to the side of Blue's bed, which he couldn't reach earlier when everyone there hours before. The machines beside Blue's bed gave out numbers and quiet sounds that Jomy couldn't tell were good or not. When he finally looked at Blue, he found the silver-haired boy's eyes wide open, a grin on his lips. _What brings you here so late, Jomy?_

Jomy blushed and looked away a bit so that he didn't have to meet those honest red eyes. "I just…I never got the chance to say thank you. So, thank you and goodnight."

Jomy turned to leave, but Blue grabbed his hand. "Are you sure that's all?"

"I…" Jomy faltered. His mind was screaming at him to say yes and have it all over, but there was another part that was telling him to stay. "That is…Are you alright?"

Blue laughed a bit at that. "Sure, I'll be fine. Though I've been told to stay in bed for a couple of days. I'll be back soon though."

"Th-that's good." Jomy's heart was beating wildly in his chest. He felt like a cornered animal. Unable to run or scream. But it wasn't as if he were being held there. He _wanted _to stay. "So I do have another question. What will I be doing as vice president?"

"So you're going to do it! That's great, Jomy!" Blue let go of Jomy's wrist and sat up in bed. He patted the space next to him on the other side, so Jomy sat next to him and looked at Blue patiently. He smiled softly, "You will, unfortunately have to deal with most of the work I do when I'm gone. Making sure that the students and teachers are happy, running the council every week, regulating the classes, clubs, and activities, and making sure that the discipline committee doesn't get out of hand. Tony takes pretty good care of that, but sometimes he lets the others run wild. It's a lot, I know, but I have faith that you can do it. I'll always be here too, so don't worry about that."

Jomy found himself calming down finally. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Okay. I'll try my best to do what you have planned."

Jomy felt his body relax without warning. He knew that he was falling asleep, but he couldn't stop. He heard Blue chuckling and then a touch on the lips, but Jomy was pretty sure that it was just his imagination. Blue wouldn't kiss him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

Okay, so my friend and I REALLY hate Physis and that really shows through here. Sorry if anyone is offended by my friend's nickname she came up with for her!

* * *

><p>Jomy came into consciousness by somebody shaking his shoulders. "Jomy! Jomy, it's time for school and Zel's coming to check on me. You have to get out of here!"<p>

"What? Did I seriously pass out in here?" Jomy leaped to his feet realizing that he had just stayed in Blue's bed all night long. He looked at the pale boy for help. "I can't go walking around in my pajamas though! People will get suspicious."

"There's a ton of extra uniforms in the right closet. Feel free to leave your pajamas in the hamper by the door. Come by after the student council meeting and they'll be washed for you." Blue stayed under the covers and watched Jomy dress into the uniform hastily; he didn't even notice Blue's staring.

Jomy opened the door and waved back at Blue, "Thanks for the help and sorry that I passed out here!"

Jomy rushed down the halls back to his room. Before he threw open the door, he realized that Leo might be changing. Jomy knocked, getting a reply from Leo inside. _Come on in. _

Jomy went in and smiled at Leo who, in return, gave him a strange and worried look. _Where were you this morning? You weren't getting into trouble from one of the teachers from last night, were you?_

"Thanks for your concern, but I wasn't getting in trouble. I was doing a little wandering on my own." Jomy couldn't meet Leo's eyes directly as he lied to him.

Leo didn't notice or ignored it. He handed Jomy a bag half full with books and notebooks. _Your schedule is in there. Please feel free to contact me throughout the day if you have any questions._

Jomy nodded, waiting to leave until after Leo left. Once alone, Jomy sighed. _My first night here and I've already stirred up some trouble. I just want this day to go a little bit smoother than the last couple. _

Jomy started when there was a knock at the door. Confused, Jomy called out, "Come in."

A blond-haired man in his mid-thirties walked into the room. The air around him was calming, but commanding. He had laugh wrinkles around his eyes and his mouth was set into a very small smile despite his face being blank. He did smile fully, however, when he came closer to Jomy. "Hello Jomy, I am the principal of this school, Harley. I have heard a lot about you from Leo, Blue, and the teachers you met yesterday. You will work with me a lot since I oversee the student council, so…um; it's nice to meet you."

Jomy couldn't help but feel reassured by Harley. Jomy smiled even wider, "It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for allowing me to attend this school."

"Oh no, don't thank me. Blue's the one that let's everyone attend here. It's his school after all." Harley stepped a bit away, edging toward the door. "I really have to get back to the office in case anyone needs my assistance. I'll see you after classes have ended in room 27."

As soon as Harley left, the bell rang and Jomy found himself racing down the halls, dodging other hurrying students. Magically, Jomy made it to his classes on time, but something was off. He received dirty glares and could hear some of the thoughts of his classmates.

_So he's the reason why Blue is sick again?_

_Why didn't he just leave if he didn't like it here?_

_Ugh, he must be looking down on us._

Jomy could feel the hostility toward him, but kept his own emotions and thoughts well to himself. It only served to spin his thoughts around and around in his own head. _It was my fault. None of this would have happened if I had just stayed. They're right I should just leave and-_

Jomy jumped a foot in the air when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. As he turned, he realized that the hand was familiar as it had been over his mouth the night prior. "Grandpa, stop being so tense. The bell has rung. Come on, it's time to go to the meeting." Tony added another thought to Jomy only. _Don't worry, Grandpa. You'll prove how much everyone needs you. Just wait. Everyone will come to rely on you later. If nobody else has faith in you, I do._

_How can you put so much faith into me when you barely know me?_ Jomy practically shouted to Tony who winced.

He grinned, leaning in the doorframe. _It's in your eyes._

_What's that supposed to mean? Oh never mind it._ Jomy threw away the confusing thoughts left by Tony as he ran down the halls, earning a couple of shouts from the teachers. _I'm going to be the last one in the meeting to show up. Dammit Tony!_ Jomy felt immediately guilty for blaming the red-headed teen who was just trying to help him out.

When Jomy was outside of the room, he hesitated, gathering his emotions together and putting them away before he walked inside. There were only four people in the room. There was Tony who winked at him, Leo smiled confidently at Jomy, Harley offered a wave, and a strange-looking girl turned to him. She had her eyes closed and her blond hair seemed unnaturally cut. _Huh, I wonder why she's squinting like that. Is it too bright in here?_

"Jomy, you've met everyone else here, but Physis. She is the treasurer of the student council." Harley introduced the blond girl politely. _Did I hear him right? Fishy?_

Fishy…walked forward and offered her hand out to empty space. "Hello, Jomy. Harley gives me more credit than I deserve. Blue watches over the main budget. I just help him organize some things."

"It's nice to meet you…" Jomy hesitated saying her name and ended up not saying it. He shook her hand then stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room as everyone looked at him expectantly. "Um, I'm not sure what to do at this meeting. What do you normally discuss?"

"Oh, normally school activities and classes. Today we'll just let you know what's going on. Nothing can really be decided without Blue present right now anyway." Harley gave a sheepish smile before reclining in the teacher chair he was sitting in. "I'm just here to listen in and provide input every now and then."

Everyone took their turn reporting in on the status of the students and teachers. How they worked together to make everyone equally happy. The students were requesting different classes to be offered and the teachers were requesting different policies for late work. They brought Jomy up to date on all of the pending issues, mostly they were focused on Tony's discipline committee and their methods of scaring the students.

After about an hour of listening and catching up, Jomy was starting to finally understand why the school worked so well. _Everyone is willing to listen to the other's complaints and work it out. It's not perfect, but it's a lot better than any school I've ever seen or heard of._

As soon as the meeting ended, Jomy remembered that he promised Blue he'd stop by. As he walked to the door, a familiar tall somebody got in his way. Tony smirked at Jomy, "I want to hang out with you today. You busy?"

"Actually I am." Jomy tried easing through the door past Tony's body in the doorway.

Tony completely blocked him in, the only two left in the room. Tony's eyes narrowed at him, but any feeling of fear was washed away when Jomy noticed that the taller teen's lips were pouting. "What are you doing? How about tomorrow instead?"

"I can do tomorrow. As for today…I promised Blue I'd see him." Jomy inched forward and around Tony who was grinning.

He shouted to Jomy with a wide grin on his lips. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow then!"

Jomy shook his head, finding a small smile on his own face. _Well, as long as I have some people that want me here then I think I can get through this._ Jomy was reminded that Blue was the first that wanted him at Shangri La. _And he wants me here too as well as Leo. Harley seemed nice enough and the girl…Fishy…she…_ Jomy didn't know what she thought of him since she had spent very little time talking at all. It seemed to Jomy that her place as treasurer was useless since Blue watched all of the funds. _What doesn't he do?_ Jomy wondered as he found himself knocking on Blue's door.

"Come in." Came Blue's muted voice.

Jomy walked into the room, seeing that Blue was in the same place he had left him this morning. The silver-haired boy's hair was slightly tussled and sticking to his face. Jomy grinned sheepishly, coming to stand at Blue's side. "Umm, I came to get my clothes. After that, I'll leave you to rest."

"Stay here a while. I rested all day." Blue patted the space next to him. Jomy was given no other choice, so he sat down next to Blue and let his savior rest his head on Jomy's chest.

"Uh, Blue?"

There was a hint of a smile on Blue's lips that Jomy didn't see. "I _am_ a bit tired. Let me rest like this for a bit."

"O-okay." Jomy found his heartbeat increasing in embarrassing ways. He never really had much human contact before and this was quite shocking.

"Jomy? Can you come over tomorrow too?" Blue mumbled, unintentionally falling asleep.

Jomy sighed. "No, I made plans with Tony. He wanted to hang out."

"Really?" Blue shot up at this, worry lines appearing between his eyes. "You do realize that you'll be hanging out with Tony. All alone."

"Yeah. I know. What of it?" Jomy was confused. _Was Tony really bad or something?_

Blue sighed and shook his head. He had chosen Jomy for multiple reasons, but he hadn't counted on Tony being interested as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I realized that I kinda depicted Tony as he was toward the end of the anime, so he's a lot more mature and trusting of what Jomy has in mind. And, there's finally some actual plot to this!

Also, sorry about the really late release of this chapter. I've been busy with a group twelve page essay and other stories that have been distracting me. I'll try to get more regular with the releases, but I'll do my best between school and other stuff.

* * *

><p>This time when Jomy left Blue's room, it was before bedtime even though Blue protested. "Come on! We should have a real sleepover this time. I want to stay up all night with you!"<p>

"Blue, I haven't even slept in my _own _bed here yet. Besides, I have enough to worry about without the added stress of trying not to get caught." Jomy sighed, standing to leave. He found himself blushing when he thought out loud though. "But I'm glad that you're enthusiastic about me being here even if most other people aren't."

"Jeez, I have to let you go after you say something like that." Blue mumbled to himself, but Jomy heard him.

"What do you mean _have to_?"

Blue blushed slightly, but quickly covered it up before Jomy could turn around fast enough. "Nothing. Just teasing you. Now off to bed if you're going."

Jomy left Blue's room completely confused. _Did he want me to stay or did he want me to leave? Eh, he was probably just tired. _Jomy realized that he was more exhausted than he had originally thought. Leo was in their bathroom when Jomy came in to the room. He quickly dressed, just managing to get his pajama pants on before Leo walked out.

_Oh, Jomy. Are you ready for bed? We can turn the lights off whenever you want to._

"It's alright Leo. You can turn them off whenever you want to. I can find my way through the dark pretty easily, but thank you." Jomy smiled, relieved that he had one person who treated him the same no matter what. _And this happened all over two days. _Jomy turned over in his bed once he was in it. His body sank gratefully into the softness as he fell into unconsciousness.

Jomy's day was pretty normal at the academy. He was getting used to the more challenging classes and unfriendly looks. The council meeting went as it did the day before with Jomy not being able to do anything. Leo explained to Jomy that the students were really only open to Blue because of the sacrifices he made for everyone, but they wouldn't go to him while he was resting. Leo looked at Jomy with a mixture of hope and sadness. _As much as I hate to say it, Blue is not as strong as we need him to be. Blue agrees wholeheartedly and wants someone else to take lead. _

"Leo, over half the students hate me right now and the rest simply dislike me. I can't lead anyone until there is trust and I don't even want to be a leader in the first place." Jomy sighed tiredly. He really didn't want to go out with Tony after the meeting, but he could not think of a way out of the plans that wouldn't insult the red-haired teen.

Any other protest he might have had died on Jomy's lips when he saw how happy Tony was to go out. He sauntered beside Jomy with normal street clothes on as the two left the school. Jomy listened to Tony talk with a small smile on his lips. "So we'll go and buy you some normal clothes for the weekends since you have none. Then we'll go get something to eat. Anything else you want to do?"

"Nothing in particular. Do you go out often?" Jomy was stuck asking a lame question that embarrassed him to even ask.

Tony grinned, "In the times that I can escape from the old fools. For the most part though, they don't care. It's when 'normal' students recognize me that there are…issues."

"What do you mean?" Jomy almost immediately regretted asking.

Tony looked down at the semi-innocent blond teen next to him. "Grandpa, our school and students are hated by other people. They are openly hostile in the least. That's why we're getting you clothes to go out in. We have to be careful…or not. We could have some fun."

"I'd like to stay out of trouble, Tony." Jomy smiled despite the fear that he would get into trouble with the taller student. There was just something that Jomy found compelling about Tony that made him happy that Tony was one of his few friends at Shangri La.

The word shopping always had a negative feeling to it for guys, but shopping with Tony had been enjoyable. They managed to find a few pairs of clothing that suited Jomy well. He bought a couple of plain, colored t-shirts and loose fitting jeans. They also bought some sweats for working out and doing sports, but Jomy found that it wasn't part of the curriculum at the school. Jomy asked Tony why they didn't have any sports.

Tony looked pissed as they sat down in the food court. "The old geezers won't let us at all. They won't budge. Blue isn't really pushing for it either, but I can't dislike him for it since he can't play them. But, that also means that sports doesn't really get much support if Blue doesn't really talk to anyone about it."

"No sports, huh? Maybe I'll change that as vice president." Jomy scoffed sarcastically.

Tony, to Jomy's surprise and dismay, stayed completely serious. "You should. The teachers want us to settle down and be recognized by other schools peacefully, but they can't get through with just talking. It always ends badly for our side. Sports is a way to do that, but they'll never listen to me; I'm just brawn to them, no brains. Anyway, on a lighter note, what sport did you play? I assume you played one since you have so much interest in it."

Jomy brightened when he talked about his soccer career since he was seven. After Jomy finished talking, Tony talked about football and the dynamics of the sport which left Jomy confused.

It was dark by the time they left and Tony was visibly tense. Jomy touched his shoulder lightly, causing the long-haired male to flinch. Tony gave Jomy a tight smile. "We have to be extra careful at night. We might get jumped and if we do, run."

Jomy felt himself tense instinctively and he started paying better attention to his peripheral vision as they walked through the now empty streets. Normally, the city was alive at night with people out walking around, but that night, someone could hear a pin drop. Neither of the boys liked the eerie silence. _Jomy, let's talk this way from here on out and let's stick to the shadows. I don't like how quiet it is. _

_I know. This has trouble written all over the place. _Tony and Jomy stuck to the walls as they got to the alleys.

"Jomy, is that you?" A familiar voice beckoned to Jomy, bringing forth fond memories of childhood.

"Sam?" Jomy turned around and smiled, seeing his two friends, Sam and Suena, at the entrance to the alley. He took a few steps closer to look at them better. They were about a year younger than Jomy, so he had left them behind when he transferred to high school. Sam hadn't changed one bit, he still wore that warm grin on his face. Suena hadn't really changed either except that her face showed a bit more mature and adult looking. Jomy smiled wider as he met with them, completely forgetting Tony. "Suena too? How are you guys?"

"We're fine, Jomy." Suena answered quietly. She seemed a bit…nervous. Jomy ignored it and turned to Sam who gave him a bear hug.

"We were looking for you in the school we were entered in, but we couldn't find you anywhere. I've missed you and your antics! Oh, there's someone I would like you to meet, Jomy." Sam looked over his shoulder and waved over someone hiding behind the corner. Jomy's body got tense again when he realized that he wasn't able to feel this person's thoughts well at all. Sam didn't notice the tense atmosphere as he introduced Jomy to the raven-haired teen with the frown on his face. "Keith, this is Jomy. Jomy, this is Keith. You two are my best friends and I hope that you can get along."

Jomy and Keith sized each other up in the instant green eyes met gray. Jomy could feel the disconnect or lack of emotions in this person at the same time feeling that he was very emotional. Whatever emotions this guy had, he had them locked away somewhere deep.

Keith could tell that Jomy was a strong-willed person with volatile emotions and a warm heart. He could tell that the blond listened to his emotions more than his own head and it bothered Keith. Not to mention the fact that the only reason he was out here was to destroy the teen named Jomy and the Shangri La Academy. He hadn't counted on Sam, his unannounced best friend, to know his enemy.

Jomy broke the silent staring contest when he was bombarded with a thought from Tony. _THE SHANGRI LA IS UNDER ATTACK! WE NEED HELP!_

Jomy broke into a sprint, shouting back at Sam, "Sorry, I've got to take care of something, I'll see you around, Sam, Suena!"

Once Jomy arrived on the scene, Tony's group was fighting some people in front of the school and holding off against them. Jomy rushed in when the brown-haired girl from the first day, Artella, was being ambushed by another attacker as she was fighting. Jomy didn't have much fighting experience, but he knew how to keep himself from getting in too much trouble fighting. He punched the guy sneaking up on Artella in the head, causing him to turn to him. Jomy punched him in the head again, hitting him in the temple and knocking him out. Artella finished with her attacker, turning his own knife into his arm in a quick movement. She barely glanced at Jomy as she moved onto the next person.

Jomy got shallow cuts and bruises as he fought with the more experience fighters attacking his school. Between attacks, he briefly wondered about the growing affection for the school. All throughout the fighting, he could hear the frightened thoughts of the awakened students inside. This made Jomy even more protective of the school and the people inside. _This is my school now. These are my peers. I will do my best to protect them with all I've got. _

Jomy fought harder, not seeing the attackers as people anymore. He lost count of the people he was fighting when somebody stepped forward in the middle of the fighting and revealed a bomb strapped to his chest. Everyone froze as he gave out orders. "All of you mutants, get up against the wall of your…building. Now!"

Jomy backed up slowly, looking at all the people around him. The pale-haired teen, Cobb, was beside him on his right while the silver-haired Tachyron was on his left. Jomy calmly opened his mind to the six other people beside him. _Listen to me everyone, do you think it is possible to make a barrier large and strong enough to keep that bomb from exploding the school and us?_

_If you were the one to support us and connect us, then we could. _Tony answered for everyone. Jomy could feel the trust Tony was putting into him and since the others trusted Tony, they began to trust in Jomy. Tony smiled and looked at Artella from the corner of his eye. _I told you he was as strong as Blue. _

The bomber yelled at Jomy again, causing everyone to snap back to the gravity of the situation. "Don't make a move or I'll blow you up right now. If you surrender peacefully to us here, we'll take you to get helped. What do you want to do?"

"We will not be 'fixed'. We don't need to be and if you can't understand that, then leave us alone." Jomy spoke up from the general feeling of the school. He held the bomber's eyes for a split second before he started pressing the detonator. Jomy felt the out rush of powerful psion as they all protected the school from the explosion. All of the teens could feel the hard pressure of the explosion, but the shield held up until all that was left was a cloud of smoke. Jomy and the others slipped inside in case anyone was still in the general area and had seen the explosion.

Once inside, everyone was around the fighters, trying to clean up their dirty wounds and bombarding all the fighters with questions. There was clamor and just general chaos. Jomy raised his voice over everyone. "Quiet, calm down!" He coughed and cleared his throat once he had everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone is safe for now. Let's take care of this in order. First, take care of the more severely injured ones before doing anything else. If you have any questions, ask me one at a time and I'll try to answer."

As the injured were taken away, Tony stood beside Jomy as the rest of the students and teachers looked on the two with grimness. Zel was the first to ask a question. "How did they know that we were here?"

"It may have been because Tony and I were out. They might have been following us the entire time. I'm sorry to have caused more trouble for you." Jomy apologized and was sincerely surprised when he felt the student body's disagreement in their thoughts.

One teen with black hair and freckles over his nose and cheeks spoke out. "All of us go out at one time or another to get clothes or other stuff that isn't here. They could have known where we were for a long time."

_They're warming up to you._ Tony smirked at Zel who was huffing.

"I guess you're right Kim, but what do you suppose we do from here? We can't just let them come attack us at any time."

Jomy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll try to figure out a way to get through to them. For now, everyone needs to get some rest. Please leave this up to me. I will try to gain your trust in my own way. Give me some time and I'll try to make this place the best place to be."

Jomy hadn't noticed Blue in the crowd until he walked up to Jomy with a small smile. "You did well to protect this place, Jomy. Without you, this place and people would have been gone. Thank you."

There was a cheer before the group was dispersed and sent to bed by Zel. Jomy looked at Blue with mild surprise. "Are you supposed to be up?"

"I'll be going to classes tomorrow. I'll be fine. You're the one that needs some cleaning up and rest. You used a lot of psion." Blue led Jomy to his room where Leo was waiting with some bandages and a medical kit. Jomy barely remembered anything from the time he was cleaned up to getting in bed. By the time he laid down to sleep, he couldn't. He kept thinking about the people that had died trying to kill him and the others. _Why? Why would they need to kill us? Can't we just live in peace with them. We aren't that different._


	6. Hiatus

So I promised myself that I wouldn't do this, but I can't leave people waiting for another chapter when I can't write it at the moment. I'm sorry that I can't continue with the story and that I haven't updated in a few months. School, my martial arts, and work got into the way and by the time I had free time during summer break, my motivation for writing the story had dwindled.

I'm not saying that it won't get it done, I just need to get back into the fangirl part of it again. Which requires watching it. And I just can't right now. I love the series to bits and Toward the Terra is officially my favorite anime, but watching it made me completely listless afterward.

I've also fallen in love with Persona 4 right now. Completely and totally in love. I can't get enough of it. Right now, I can't focus on anything other than Persona 4.

So again, I'm really sorry for doing this, but School Days is on Hiatus until further notice.

P.S. I will be moving to Archive of Our Own in around mid-September. I'll send out another notice when that happens.


	7. Ooops Sorry! Update

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Gosh guys, I've been completely busy lately and forgot to tell you for two weeks that I got my archive account. I haven't posted up anything yet, but I plan on putting the stuff on here up there and much more. Also about my hiatus, I will be watching Toward the Terra during my next elongated break. Which will probably winter break since that's when my first semester at college has finished and I have pretty much four weeks off. I'm gonna bug one of my friends who got me into the anime in the first place to watch it with me since I have the complete set. We'll cry our eyes out together then I can continue this fanfic.

Anyway, my username for Archive is Miorzza. Here's my url, just take the spaces out. users /Miorzza /profile

And thank you LifewithYaoi for reminding this bad author that there are people reading my stuffs. I appreciate the support despite my reclusive tendencies and if you ever want to request something from me, send me a message and I'll see if I can do it for that fandom.


End file.
